Lunar: Christmas on the Moon
by Gray
Summary: A Christmas tale of two generations of heroes. With one experiencing both. Please R+R and Happy Holidays!


Disclaimer: I don't own Lunar or any of its characters. This is just something I wrote to cheer myself up, or something like that.  
  
  
Lunar: Christmas on the Moon  
  
By Gray, For the Holiday Spirit  
  
It was a fairly typical winter day on Taben's Peak. Typical except for the fact that it was only a few days until Christmas that is. All the Dragon Kids were excited. Eagerly anticipating their favorite holiday. Somehow, even though they were all pretty poor and couldn't really afford gifts, Christmas was still magical. It had begun snowing recently and the children were all out playing in the powdery gift from the sky. Zophar was long gone, and the world of Lunar was truly at peace for the first time since the days of Dragonmaster Alex and the defeat of Ghaleon. But for one individual far older than he looked, Christmas was a time of depression and loneliness. This person's name was Nall. He was the self appointed caretaker of the Dragon Kids and the closest thing to a parent any of them had. He tried to put on a sense of false cheer for the kid's sake, but it was still false. The truth of the matter was that Christmas reminded him of the old days. Back when the people he cared for most in the world were alive, along with the greatest friend he ever had: Alex. He missed them all the time, but when Christmas approached he was reminded of just how much he really did. Hiro, Lucia, and the others were coming to stay at Taben's Peak for Christmas and Nall was thankful that they would at least help to keep his mind off the past.  
"God, I miss Alex and the others so much. I remember celebrating Christmas with them every year. The one Christmas that sticks in my mind the most though is the one right after the defeat of Ghaleon. I remember it so clearly, like it happened yesterday..."  
  
"So Alex, what did you get Luna for Christmas this year? I mean now that you've saved the world whatever you get her has got to be good. Plus she is the Goddess Althena and all." Alex sighed and glanced at Nall from his familiar position by Dyne's monument. His normally kind green eyes were filled with worry.  
"That's just it Nall, I have no idea what to get her. I mean, what could I, a simple human, get a girl who used to be the Goddess of a whole world." Alex sighed and looked back down. Nall looked at him sympathetically and landed on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime, I suggest you get ready, because as you remember, Jessica invited us to her Dad's mansion for Christmas. The Christmas Tree in Meribia Square is supposed to be the biggest and most beautiful in the world. I can't wait to see it."  
Alex nodded and smiled slightly. Maybe he could find something for Luna in Meribia. He just hoped that no girls decided to flirt with him. Making Luna mad ranked number one on his no-no list. He wished being the most famous hero on Lunar came with less headaches. Briefly he wondered if Dyne had gone through things like this. He heard Nall urging him home and with one last glance at Dyne's monument, joined the tiny dragon in walking back to the house.  
  
"Well, it's about time you guys got here!" Jessica said as Alex, Luna, and Nall walked into the always impressive home of the Alkirks. Jessica shooed them inside the den where Kyle, Nash, Mia, Ramus, Tempest, Fresca, Mel, Lemia, and surprisingly Laike himself, whom everyone now knew to be Dyne, greeted them.   
"Well there's the lad who saved the world!" Mel said in his booming but friendly voice.  
"Hey buddy, been a while hasn't it?" Kyle said in a slightly slurred voice that signified that he had been drinking a bit before their arrival. The others greeted them as well and the trio from Burg placed their assorted gifts for the others under the large tree Mel had in the corner of the den. The large group of friends then sat down for dinner in the dining room.   
After dinner Alex decided to ask Laike what he should get for Luna. The older man always seemed to be guiding Alex at one point or another on his adventure and Alex figured that if anyone could tell him what to get the former Goddess, it would be another former Dragonmaster. Laike laughed when Alex asked him his question.   
"Well Alex, I think that is something you will have to figure out on your own. I'm sure you can think of something. Why not peruse the shops in Meribia. You might stumble upon something. But it is Christmas Eve so you had better hurry." Alex nodded in thanks and quickly sped off to find his gift for the girl he loved. Dyne chuckled as he watched the young hero run off.  
"I think he is being a little too hard on himself. Luna will love whatever he gets her, no matter what it is, because it's from him." Laike nodded.  
"You're right Lemia." Lemia stepped out from behind the wall she had been standing by.  
"Though I wish he would realize that fact."  
  
Alex sighed despondently. He had been looking for almost an hour and the stores were all closing. He had even looked in the stores of Black Rose Street.   
"I guess I won't find her anything." He sighed sadly again. He was just about ready to go home when he saw the massive Christmas tree standing in the center of Meribia. Alex walked up to it and stared at the mammoth tree in silent admiration. He glanced over to the side and saw people happily laughing and walking home to get ready for Christmas day tomorrow. He saw a few children eagerly running home to go to bed so that the morning would come even faster. He then looked up at the shining Blue Star in the night sky.  
"If I hadn't found the courage to defeat Ghaleon, none of this would exist anymore. This makes it all worthwhile." Alex continued to stare at the Blue Star for several minutes when an idea struck him. His eyes widened and he smiled.  
"I know what to get her! It's perfect!" He then sped off towards a store he had seen on Black Rose Street.  
  
The next morning everyone opened his or her gifts. Kyle got a new shield from Laike, a bottle of fine wine from Mel, a book on sword fighting from Mia, Nash, and Lemia, a new helmet from Alex, Luna, and Nall, and a nice suit from Jessica. So he would look presentable at times she explained. Jessica got many types of clothes from everyone, plus a new mace from Kyle. Nash, got a book on humility from Mia and Lemia, which caused everyone to laugh, and several different wands from the others. Mia also got clothes, plus a book on confidence from her mother. Alex got a new set of armor from Nash, Mia, and Lemia, a new sword from Laike, a book on adventure from Mel, Jessica, and Kyle, and new ocarina from Nall, and Luna. Jessica also gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Kyle and Luna to look jealous, and Mel and the others to laugh as he blushed. Luna got new clothes, and book of songs from Nall and Ramus. Alex then presented his gift to her.  
"It's uh, not very nice, but I hope you like it." Luna smiled and opened the gift. Inside the simple box was of all things, a telescope. Luna gingerly took the gift out and saw a note attached to it. The note read: For whenever you want to look at the Star you miss so much. Love Alex. She smiled and placed it down, and then walked up to the nervous boy she loved like no other.   
"Thank you Alex, it's a wonderful gift." She then pulled him into a kiss, which caused everyone to laugh and cheer. As she ended the kiss and pulled away slightly Alex smiled happily.   
"What a great Christmas."  
  
Nall sighed sadly.  
"That really was a great Christmas. We were all so happy. Now they're all gone. Alex, I wonder what you would say if you saw me now." Nall's thoughts were interrupted as a child ran into his room.  
"Nall! They're here!" The child then ran out. Nall smiled slightly. Hiro and the others had arrived. He quickly went to greet them.  
  
" Hi old man Ronfar!" One of the kids said as he ran up to the wise cracking gambler. Mauri, his fiancée giggled merrily.   
"Old man Ronfar?" She teased while he blushed.   
"Aw be quiet Mauri, you're embarrassing me!" She smiled at him.  
"Sorry dear, I couldn't resist." A little ways away, Jean was entertaining the kids with her dancing. Lemina and Ramus the sixth were arguing over who had more business sense. Leo was telling some kids about his recent travels, and Lucia was singing for some of the younger kids. Hiro watched the girl he loved sing to the children and briefly wondered what it would be like to have children with her. This thought led to others which caused him to blush in embarrassment. Ruby noticed and teased him.  
"Whatcha thinking about Hiro? Could it have something to do with Lucia perhaps?" Hiro glared lightly at Ruby.  
"Quiet Ruby! I'm not thinking about anything like that!" She laughed.  
"Sure Hiro, I believe you." Hiro laughed as well. He was glad he and Lucia had returned to Lunar for the holidays. It got kind of lonely on the Blue Star sometimes. He had been forced to teach Lucia about Christmas, but he didn't mind. Now she knew what Christmas was all about. It was about hope, and caring, and love. It was his favorite holiday and he knew that Lucia was going to love his gift. He had gotten her something really special.  
  
The next morning all the Dragon kids got gifts from Hiro and the others, thanks mostly to a toy drive organized by Ramus and Lemina. Hiro then presented his gift to Lucia after she had given him a pendant to match her own as a gift. Lucia opened the box curiously and pulled out a beautiful telescope with a note attached. It read: Lucia, this is so you can always get a clear view of the world you and I saved while on the world we now reside. Love Hiro. She smiled happily and hugged the gift to herself. She then kissed Hiro joyfully. Hiro blushed and all the kids laughed. Nall had watched the whole thing and smiled a sad yet happy smile. He then looked up at the Blue Star.  
"It's just like old times. Alex, my friend, I wish you could see us now. But I know that you are with her now, up in heaven, where you both belong." Everyone then saw that it was snowing again and the kids happily ran out to play with their new gifts. Nall grinned happily.   
" What a great Christmas."   
  
Notes: This is my first Christmas story and my first Lunar story, so I apologize if it is bad. But I just had to write a holiday story. Got it out just in time too! Whew! Anyway please R+R! And Merry Christmas!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
